1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a sound socket connector with built-in sound processing capability.
2. Description of Prior Art
The input/output panel of a current computer is provided with a sound socket connector having a plurality of ports. The sound socket connector can be externally connected to an earphone or speaker, so that a user can listen to the music played by the computer or talk to someone at a long distance by means of the Internet.
The current sound socket connector having a plurality of ports is only used to transmit audio signals, but the processing of sound is performed by a sound card. In this way, the user can listen to the music. Recently, with the continuous advancement of science and technology, the sound card has been integrated with a mother board of the computer, so that more space in the computer casing can be used for the heat dissipation of electronic components on the mother board. However, such an arrangement unfavorably increases the difficulty in designing and manufacturing the mother board of the computer.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.